<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labyrinth by Pizzzazlut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606990">Labyrinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut'>Pizzzazlut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is an awkward boy, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo doesn't know how to deal with emotions, Kylux Summer Fest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Older Kylo, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation, Top Kylo Ren, Younger Hux, no power play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sound of a car door slamming caught his attention as he mulled about, glancing up quickly to see that someone had driven up to the house next door. For the past couple of years, the house had been completely empty. A man stood upright suddenly from his crouched position on the gravel driveway and the sight of him made Hux’s mouth fall open slightly."</p><p>OR In which Hux hates spending his summers at his fathers beach house and this year is surely to be the worst one yet. That is, until a new neighbor shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Male Character(s), mentioned briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Summer Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello, welcome to the jungle! </p><p>I decided to write this for the 2020 Kylux XOXO Summer Fest! I chose the prompts UNDERWEAR, RIPE, AND SAND. Hopefully I didn't stray too far from them -__-</p><p>Also just a warning: Hux is 19 while Kylo is in his mid 20’s. There is a brief mention of Kylo and an unnamed OC character. It's very brief and only serves as the main source of ANGST and DRAMA because that gives me life :( But just a fair warning in case that would make anyone uncomfortable :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the wooden, sun worn steps that faced the white sand and blue waters, the warm sea breeze tussling his red hair, Hux sighed long and loud as he mourned yet another wasted summer in this dreaded place.</p><p>The cherry flavored popsicle he managed to swipe from the freezer was already staining his lips bright red, the hair around the nape of his neck beginning to curl as a slight sweat settled there while he sat in the direct sunlight. His light blue shirt flapped as the breeze blew his hair wildly, enjoying the feeling of his sweat cooling under this too large garment he bought second hand before coming on this trip.</p><p>Hux's eyes squinted as they scanned along the shoreline, peering at the rows of pastel colored beach houses that were designed so different from each other but were undoubtedly worth around the same ridiculous amount of money. He never really understood how the wealthy could just buy a house whose sole purpose was for vacations.</p><p>He watched as families walked in the distance, sundresses flowing with the wind and sun hats flying off children’s heads as they ran around, happily chasing seagulls and picking up seashells. Hux also noticed how most families had a lone nanny waiting in the sidelines and he snorted just thinking about those families complain about how hard their lives were.</p><p>Hux hated coming here.</p><p>An arrangement only borne from his father’s desire to keep his mother satisfied and not ask for more child support, Brendol Hux came up with the idea of bringing Hux along every summer while he and his second wife vacationed in their lavish beach house. It had nothing to do with the fact that Hux Sr was a relatively absent father who avoided Hux the majority of his early life and was trying to make up for time that was lost. Brendol simply believed bringing Hux would make him look good.</p><p>Hux remembered how he longed to be around his father when he was young, naïve little boy. The idea of being around the one man he saw on random holidays, a man who exuded a powerful demeanor and was always well-dressed, was the only thing he wanted for a very long time.</p><p>How wrong he had been to want <em>this</em>.</p><p>As terrible as it was, Hux figured his mother could use the break from him, no matter how much she argued she would never need a break from her only son. Once he analyzed the situation, the idea wasn’t all that terrible. Why spend the summer at home in their small, cramped apartment when he could spend it being sunburned and bored at a wealthy beach town at his father’s expense?</p><p>Only a fool would turn such an offer down.</p><p>Hux grumbled as beads of red melted popsicle juice dripped onto his khaki shorts, staining them no doubt but finding no effort to care about it right now. The sun stung as he sat, his pale skin already protesting being exposed for this long.</p><p>Licking his lips to rid them of the sticky syrup, Hux stood to walk leisurely along the small patch of grass that his stepmother had added to the side of the house four summers ago. Hux never knew why she had been so insistent about it considering they were never home. He tossed the red tinged popsicle stick into the bushes at the edge of the grass line, smiling at his little act of rebellion even if the gardeners would most likely pick it up later that day. He instantly felt bad about it.</p><p>The sound of a car door slamming caught his attention as he mulled about, glancing up quickly to see that someone had driven up to the house next door. For the past couple of years, the house had been completely empty, which was strange considering how coveted this area was. He hadn’t seen a for sale sign recently, but then again, he wasn’t here all year long.</p><p>His phone pinged suddenly, knowing exactly what ‘dating’ app it belonged to. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Hux read the alert text informing him that someone new was in the area. These messages weren’t strange to receive around this time considering it was the beginning of summer vacation and people were coming in droves. Before he could investigate further, he heard another car door slamming and the sound caught his attention again.</p><p>The car alone was something to admire, looking more expensive than the shitty Honda beater he managed to buy a couple of years ago after working long nights during his last year in high school.</p><p>A man stood upright suddenly from his crouched position on the gravel driveway and the sight of him made Hux’s mouth fall open slightly.</p><p>He was tall, so tall and broad shouldered that the white dress shirt he wore seemed to be barely holding on to his massive frame. His hair was dark, almost black as it reached just above his shoulders and even from this far, he could see it shinning healthily under the sun. The strands had a gentle wave to them and Hux wanted to reach out and touch it, curious to know if his fingers would glide through the strands as it looked like the softest hair he’s ever seen. It also made him slightly envious, but he ignored that little voice as he stared on.</p><p>Hux marveled at this specimen of a man longer than he should have, watching as the man unloaded his things from the vehicle in a relaxed sort of way. Hux mentally berated himself for gawking too long and, as he began to turn away to walk back to the front porch, the dark-haired stranger turned around and was now looking directly at him. </p><p>Hux couldn’t stop his teeth from biting his lip as he was caught.</p><p>The man gazed at Hux, steady and bored even though his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Hux stood there, frozen as he felt the other mans’ eyes appraise him as if he were simply taking in the view. The man lifted a large hand suddenly, waving at Hux in greeting before moving it to push his hair back and away from his face that was beginning to fall apart from its coifed style as the breeze blew stronger along the shore.</p><p>Hux waved back awkwardly, momentarily forgetting how his shorts were stained red and how his shirt was too big for his slender frame, making him look goofier than normal. There was a reason Hux chose to meet people to hook up with online and this moment just reminded him how much he should stick to that method to avoid looking like a dumbstruck fool again.</p><p>The neighbor turned back around and stretched out his back lazily, giving Hux a perfect view of his ass and long legs in the perfectly tailored pants that no doubt was equally as expensive as everything else he owned. He hauled his luggage inside the house, hauling two bags in each hand effortlessly. Hux was sweating again and it hand nothing to do with the sun.</p><p>Hux walked backwards towards the house, ready to forget this moment ever happened when he saw the neighbor turn his head around to give Hux a final look before closing the door behind him.</p><p>Hux tried to focus on watching TV later that day. He tried to focus on setting up his room with his scarce belongings, finishing faster than he intended. Hux tried to focus on anything but the stranger next door.</p><p>As he laid in bed, Hux opened up the app that alerted him earlier that day, scrolling through tantalizing profiles of men that were local and online. One profile caught his eye, the profile picture was simply a man in a suit who was sitting down casually in booth that Hux assumed belonged to some random bar in town. Hux was too young to go to bar so there was no point messaging him.</p><p>Hux groaned as he threw his phone next to his pillow.</p><p>The summer at the Hux family beach house could be the worst one of his life yet.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux is bored out of his mind a couple of days in.</p><p>He spends most of his time at home, avoiding his father’s small talk of business and stock market numbers that Hux really had no idea about and avoiding his stepmothers’ micro aggressions she seemed to live for on the daily.</p><p>Unable to deal with the discomfort of it all, Hux decided to take get bike from out of the shed and ride into town before he decided to drown himself in the ocean and end it all, as dramatic as that sounded.</p><p>The seaside town was mainly the go-to place for all kinds of affluent families who were escaping the bustle of the city to relax and decompress from what Hux imagined to be absolutely privileged lives. Hux avoided making friends with any of them, knowing how rich and snobby they could be with someone like him.</p><p>His phone alerted him of new arrivals every day, however, and Hux smiled slightly to himself as he admitted he could probably sacrifice some small talk for some subpar sex eventually.</p><p>Hux was still smiling to himself as he rode up to the bookstore on the main street, locking his bike securely against the side of the building before walking in. He enjoyed the quiet, peaceful atmosphere the store offered, delighted to realize the majority of people chose to day drink in the restaurant next door. The store owner, Phasma, always had interesting suggestions for him and Hux had come to learn that she had excellent taste in literature.</p><p>Walking along the aisles, Hux let his attention wander over the titles of the books and the delicious smell of coffee that floated from the small café nook at the back of the store. Hux skimmed his fingers along several books, unsure of what he wanted to buy.</p><p>Intently searching for something catch his eye, Hux’s fingers hovered over a set of books, eyes widening just slightly as he read the titles quickly.</p><p>
  <em>The Ritual of Dominance and Submission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exploring and Navigating D/s Kink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enough to Make You Blush: Exploring Kinks.</em>
</p><p>Hux wet his lips nervously, heart beating wildly in his chest as he plucked the first book out from where it was nestled in between the other books with a slender finger. His thoughts flittered back to a previous encounter he always brought to mind when he jerked off; filthy words whispered in his ear, bites on the back of his neck that were too hard and rough hands around his throat and shoulders that made him come harder than he ever had and the whole experience left him shaken afterwards as he made his way home. He’d ever felt anything like it, and he chased that high ever since without any luck.</p><p>Flipping the book open and idly skimming through the pages made Hux completely unaware of someone making their way into the aisle, unhurriedly walking towards him. He was so engrossed in reading the table of contents that it wasn’t until a forearm appeared suddenly in his line of vision, a large hand reaching out to grab a book that was directly in front of him.</p><p>Slightly irritated at such a rude display of manners, Hux turned towards the person, ready to give them a disapproving look but was cut short when he realized who it was.</p><p>The dark-haired neighbor stood close, too close to Hux that he could practically smell the man’s aftershave, pushing the book up against his chest in surprise at the unexpected closeness. Being this close to him allowed Hux to admire the perfect mouth that was both decadent and sinful, plush lips pouting a bit as he focused on the book he was currently trying to wedge free from the shelf.</p><p>They were just about the same height and yet Hux felt small compared to such a massive man, realizing just how poor his posture was as he slouched just a bit. The man finally turned to look at him, the corners of his lips lifting in smirk that made Hux want to drop to his knees.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the man said, his voice so deep it vibrated through Hux’s chest. “Wait, are you…” He said with a slight tilt of his head, dark hair falling over his ears as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.</p><p>Hux continued to stare dumbly, wetting his lips again. He’d never felt so thirsty.</p><p>A look of realization washed over the man’s face. “You’re the red head that lives next door,” he said, sounding almost out of breath before he gave Hux a toothy smile. Hux hoped he wasn’t breathing to loudly.</p><p>The man focused his attention on Hux’s slightly parted lips as he licked them again, dark eyes no doubt focusing on the way his tongue darted out quickly. Hux blushed instantly.</p><p>“I’m Kylo Ren, your neighbor,” Kylo said, leaning a massive shoulder on the bookshelf, eyes never leaving Hux’s as he spoke. “How old are you?”</p><p>Somehow the question kickstarted Hux’s brain and he felt relieved he was able to think properly again because he didn’t need to keep making himself look like a blubbering idiot. “I’ll be 20 next month. I’m Armitage Hux.” He reaches out to offer his hand, realizing too late how weird that might be considering how the other man was basically devouring him with his eyes.</p><p>Kylo gives him that same smirk he did before, shaking his hand and Hux tried so, so hard not to imagine that same hand wrapped around his neck. Turning his attention to the book still held firmly against his chest, Kylo raise a thick eyebrow as he read the title. Sharp dark eyes focused on pretty green ones.</p><p>“Interesting summer read,” Kylo teased but his voice seemed to drop an octave.</p><p>“It seemed interesting,” Hux repeated as he saw the book that Kylo held, making it look so <em>tiny</em> in his hand. “Is that one any good?” Hux had no idea what <em>shibari</em> was but the ropes on the cover gave him a vague clue.</p><p>Kylo gave the book in his hand a quick glance. “Never too late to learn something new,” he said, knowing Hux had no idea what this book was about. Somehow that made his smile even more sinister.</p><p>“I’ve never read this one. I was just checking to see if it was worth buying,” Hux offered, finally finding his voice and was surprised to find it wasn’t shaky like he thought it would be. He dared to glance up at Kylo but quickly looked down to the book in his hands, too overwhelmed by Kylo’s proximity and the intense look in his eyes. Fuck, he was hot.</p><p>“To be fairly honest, that’s not a good one to start with,” Kylo said as he carelessly plucked the book from Hux’s hands, putting it back on the shelf before his thick fingers moved to another book on the shelf below it, just slightly to the left. His forearm was huge, and Hux fought the urge to let his eyes flutter closed.</p><p>Kylo handed him a different book that was clearly a beginner’s guide with all the basics. “This one is a lot better, has better explanations about a lot of things that may be confusing at first. Trust me.” His eyes flicked up to look at Hux again. Hux blushed harder.</p><p>Those eyes, the way they seemed to just know everything before Hux even said them, were unnerving. And yet, his brain failed to stop his mouth from opening to speak. “I don’t know much…I don’t know anything about any of this.” He doesn’t know why he says it, just feels he <em>needs</em> to.</p><p>The mumbled confession does something to Kylo. His smile softens considerably as he dips his head slightly to get a good look at Hux who seemed to cower embarrassingly before him. The action makes Hux’s insides flutter. “We all start somewhere, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>Hux opens his mouth to say something, anything to counter his statement. His words are cut short as Kylo pushes himself off the bookshelf, stepping forward to close the gap between them, lips hovering close to the shell of his ear. “Just be careful who you play with. Not everyone deserves such a pretty little thing like you,” Kylo whispers so quietly Hux isn’t even sure he heard correctly.</p><p>Hux isn’t sure if his voice hitches or if he moaned out loud. He isn’t sure if his eyes really flutter shut this time or if it was his imagination. He doesn’t have time to reply as he feels Kylo move away from him just quickly as he did when he stepped closer. Lightheaded and dizzy with arousal, Hux watches Kylo walk away casually, looking like he didn’t belong with his too tight shirt and well fitted jeans, black boots sounding loud in such a quiet place.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Hux regained control over his body, taking a long deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He hurriedly paid for the book at the front of the store and the blush that graced his face and neck had nothing to do with the funny look the cashier was giving him as they read the book title.</p><p>He rode his bike home as fast as his skinny legs could peddle on his shitty bike. He could still feel Kylo’s hot breath on his ear, could still smell the oaky cologne he wore. Hux had never met anyone as attractive as Kylo and he certainly had never had anyone <em>look</em> at him like Kylo had.</p><p>Once home, Hux tried desperately to distract himself all day to keep his mind from straying to the bookstore and Kylo. He tries to focus on anything but the way Kylo’s huge hands could grab and hold him down effortlessly, how his lush lips would feel all over his skin. He tries to stop his imagination from thinking about those same lips whispering utterly filthy words in that deep voice that make Hux almost shake with need.</p><p>Hux efforts fall short the second he lays down later that night. He stifles his moans as his fist strokes his cock furiously at the fantasy of Kylo’s enormous, strong hands pinning him down on a soft bed as he pounds into Hux ruthlessly.</p><p>He has to bite his fist to muffle his moans as he comes all over his hand and as he revels in the afterglow, Hux knows he’s found the only person who could give him what he desperately needs.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux avoids running into Kylo for several days, partly because he’s been so engrossed in the book he recommended, the other because he’s jerked off to him every night since.</p><p>He decides to get out of the house for once, laying on his stomach on a vibrant beach towel one afternoon, wiping away sand that makes its way onto the pages of the book when his phone vibrates.</p><p>A new message from the dating app flashed across the screen.</p><p>Hux ignores it, sliding his phone back underneath his book as he looks for the sentence he left off, having no interest in anyone right now.</p><p>His phone vibrates again. Interest piqued, Hux finally turns his book over and places is on the towel before sliding his finger over the touchscreen. Who double texts on a dating app?</p><p><strong>[NightofRen 1:29]</strong> <em>Hey neighbor</em></p><p><strong>[NightofRen 1:30]</strong> <em>Don’t ignore me ;)</em></p><p> </p><p>It took Hux longer than it should have to realize who it was, sitting up straight as he faced the house next door. He couldn’t see anyone inside, he wasn’t even sure if he was right.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[StarKiller 1:38]</strong> <em>Kylo?</em></p><p><strong>[NightofRen 1:40]</strong> <em>yes?</em></p><p><strong>[StarKiller 1:42]</strong> <em>You could have just asked for my number back at the bookstore</em></p><p><strong>[NightofRen 1:43]</strong> <em>I could have. I was just wondering, have you thought about me?</em></p><p> </p><p>Hux felt a surge of panic. Did Kylo know he thought about him every night? Was he that loud? Oh god, did he <em>hear</em> Hux coming every night?</p><p> </p><p><strong>[NightofRen 1:48</strong>] <em>I’ll take that as a yes ;) Send me your number. Don’t stay out too long.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hux looked up towards Kylo’s house then, surprised to see Kylo standing on his porch, shirtless and perfect. Hux just knew he was smiling in that knowing way he did back at the store. It was almost infuriating how charming he could be.</p><p>He shouldn’t let Kylo get to him like this. The book he was reading said a submissive had as much power as their Dom, the author went as far as calling it an art. Hux couldn’t see how that was possible. He also couldn’t believe he just referred to something he read in a book about BDSM.</p><p>Now however, as he looked at Kylo’s house, knowing the cocky man thought he had the upper hand. Hux knew he wasn’t going to let Kylo just take what he wanted, even as he typed his number and pressed send a second after.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo kept messaging Hux randomly every day, asking him about his plans and if he finished reading the book. The conversations shockingly never veered towards the obscene, only the occasional teasing and thinly veiled innuendo that still made Hux blush but would never admit it to him in person.</p><p>All the playful teasing was finally getting to Hux. It took him two days to gain the courage to do it but he still felt a thrill run up his spine when he stepped out of the house in his underwear one morning, his too large shirt was unbuttoned and open to reveal his extremely freckled chest, courtesy of the constant sun exposure from the last couple of days.</p><p>Hux knew that Kylo worked out in the morning. Not that he was spying on him or anything like that. Kylo would take it upon himself to text him about it, asking him if he wanted to go for a run or he wanted to watch him lift weights. He may not know much about flirting, but Hux couldn’t help rolling his eyes at how absolutely shameless Kylo was at times.</p><p>Kylo texted him, asking if he wanted to work out that morning when Hux decided it was his turn to give Kylo something to think about late at night.</p><p>Hux could hear the sounds of Kylo’s grunting coming from his makeshift gym in his garage, loud music blaring through the surround sound system that was connected throughout the whole house.</p><p>Hux was barefoot, long legs carrying him to the mailbox that just happened to be right in Kylo’s line of sight in the garage. He could feel his pulse beat wildly but he pushed on, walking with a purpose. He didn’t look at Kylo as he made the last few steps to check the mailbox, grabbing the envelope that was addressed to his father before turning around to walk back to the house.</p><p>A loud clink caught his attention, turning to look at Kylo’ direction and immediately regretting it.</p><p>Kylo was heaving heavily, a noticeable sheen of sweat giving his tanned skin a tantalizing glow. Hux knew he’d have a body of a god but seeing it with his own eyes brought to light many more fantasies Hux wasn’t prepared for. Kylo could pick him up without breaking a sweat, mesmerized by the way his abs jutted out as he breathed heavily. Hux could see the weights he had been holding were thrown haphazardly on the floor and the thought that Kylo was so taken aback by seeing Hux like this was more than satisfying.</p><p>The sea breeze blew Hux’s shirt collar open wide, revealing more of Hux’s skin to Kylo and he could see the other man’s eyes narrow as he let them travel over Hux without shame.</p><p>Hux couldn’t take it anymore. He tried not to run back inside the house, giving Kylo a final glance over his shoulder at the doorway. A smug smile graced his lips, taking in the sheer need that was expressively shown all over Kylo’s face as he watched him.</p><p>Hux had never felt so powerful.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux felt like he was going to collapse.                            </p><p>He should’ve known he was going to pay for his little act of bravery. Kylo had told him so when he texted him later that day.</p><p>Honestly, Hux expected more teasing in the form of pictures of Kylo’s dick as he jerked off in the shower or something equally as torturous.</p><p>He hadn’t expected Kylo to walk over to speak to his father and his stepmother one day as they prepared to go yachting with their rich friends. Hux could hear how charming and easy Kylo’s conversation was with them, asking them if they knew anyone who could help him pack up some things the previous owners failed to take with them.</p><p>Hux cringed as he heard his stepmother giggle, volunteering Hux for the job by telling Kylo how Hux was too busy being reading instead of venturing out like a normal young adult on summer vacation. Hux hated how her words stung.</p><p>Kylo’s eyes narrowed, not finding her comment funny at all. Hux smiled a bit at that.</p><p>So here he was, standing before Kylo’s front door, unable to knock because he was frozen on the spot. The door swung open suddenly and he was graced with the sight of Kylo who smiling in that way Hux always saw in his dreams.</p><p>“I was wondering if you were going to knock or just stare at the wood all day,” Kylo said, stepping aside to make a grand gesture towards the interior of the house. “Come on in, you look like you could use a drink.”</p><p>“I can’t have alcohol,” Hux said lamely as he walked inside, prepping himself for Kylo to pounce on him like he knew he wanted to. His eyes shifted towards the inside of the house and then back, noticing Kylo didn’t lock the door. <em>Stop being so paranoid</em>, Hux told himself.</p><p>Hux waited in the short hallway for Kylo to lead the way, feeling Kylo’s hand touch the small of his back gently as he walked by, a light but heavy touch. Hux wanted more.</p><p>“So, you thought you were so clever the other day, walking around like that huh?” Kylo said, voice teasing and serious at the same time. He gave Hux a look as he poured him some lemonade, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“You started it,” Hux told him, preventing his face from scrunching up at how ridiculous he sounded. “You basically forced me to do it.”</p><p>Kylo laughed at that and the sound was even better than what Hux remembered. Hux noticed the muscle shirt and lose fitting joggers Kylo wore, feeling self-conscience about his own shorts and old shirt that he bought second hand back at home.</p><p>“So bratty. I like it,” Kylo smiled at him as he finished pouring a drink for Hux, handing it to him as he stood close but not crowding him like he did back in the bookstore. Hux watched as Kylo rested his hip against the kitchen counter, his own back resting against a sunken bookshelf in the wall behind him.</p><p>They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to be the first one to look away. Eventually Hux does, not because he wanted to but he simply didn’t feel like spilling lemonade all over himself as he brought the glass up to his lips to take a sip. The lemonade is surprisingly sweet, for some reason Hux figured Kylo would prefer it tart and sour.  </p><p>Hux lick his lips to rid them of the sugary fluid that was leftover once he lowered his glass, oblivious to the hungry look Kylo was giving him.</p><p>“Do you want me?” Kylo said gruffly, arms still crossed over his chest as his eyes continued to focus on the path Hux’s tongue just made over his lips.</p><p>Hux’s eyes shot back up to face Kylo’s face, chest heaving in excitement at the way Kylo was looking at him. This was nothing compared to anything Hux had ever seen. “Yes,” Hux whispers and for a second he’s scared he was too quiet for Kylo to hear.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?” Kylo asked as he stepped closer to him, “I know you want it, but I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Hux feels lightheaded and he can feel his pulse hammering away, the hand holding his glass so tight he’s glad he’s not strong or else it would bust in his grip. “Yes. Can you touch me, please?”</p><p>“Good boy,” Kylo says as he closes the gap between them, bringing a hand up to cradle the back of Hux’s neck, kissing him hard as he grabbed the glass cup from Hux’s hand and placing it somewhere Hux doesn’t care about at this very moment.</p><p>Kylo’s lips are possessive and greedy as they work over Hux’s mouth. He pushes Hux back hard onto the wall behind him, the pain of the wooden shelf hitting him made Hux gasp and it was the opportunity Kylo needed to slip his tongue inside his mouth.</p><p>Hux didn’t register the needy little moans he kept hearing were his own and that the deep groans were Kylo’s until the other man let out a loud grunt as he deepened their kiss. Hux’s hands found their way onto Kylo’s chest, tentatively touching and feeling every ridge on his abdomen. Kylo was hard all over and that made Hux keen loudly into Kylo’s mouth.</p><p>Kylo pulled away then, panting as he rested his forehead against Hux’s. “I wanted you the second I saw you in that bookstore. The way you were looking at me,” Kylo moaned into Hux’s open mouth, licking at Hux’s lips in a way that made Hux lose all reason. “I would’ve fucked you right there, in the restroom if you asked.”</p><p>Hux could only imagine how he looked; lips red and parted, hair wild and eyes dark with arousal as he tried to focus on Kylo’s face, he was standing so close. He figured if Kylo confessed what he wanted to do to him, it was only fair Hux return the favor.  “I think about you every night,” Hux says breathlessly, leaning forward to give Kylo’s lips a lick just as he had done to him.</p><p>It has an effect on Kylo that Hux hadn’t expected. Cursing, Kylo surged forward to attack Hux’s throat with his mouth, sucking on the soft skin of his neck, starting at his collarbone and sliding up gradually. He sucked gently as first, moving up slowly as if he was looking for…</p><p>Hux’s hips buck suddenly, moaning wantonly against Kylo’s ear as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind Hux’s ear. “Oh fuck! Please, please do that again,” Hux’s voice sounds terribly needy to his own ears and yet he can’t bring himself to care.</p><p>Kylo complies, sucking harder and biting at the spot until Hux is keening against him, cock hard in his shorts as he rubbed himself against Kylo’s thigh without shame. He should feel embarrassed at how close he was already, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop his hips from moving against Kylo, clutching at his strong arms that were the only thing stopping him from crumpling to the floor.</p><p>“I want to hear you come, baby,” Kylo grunts in his ear, nipping at the lobe almost too roughly. Hux loves it. “I need to see you come. I need to hear you.”</p><p>Kylo hoists Hux up with one arm, holding Hux’s hands up above his head with the other as he urges him to wrap his slender legs around his waist. The way he managed to do it without even exerting himself made Hux’s head loll back. A quick change in angle makes Hux hyperaware of the hard cock in Kylo’s pants, eyes fluttering closed as he imagines just how big he is. Kylo makes him lose his concentration again as he kisses Hux, not letting him catch his breath as he rolled his hips against the slender man.</p><p>The knowledge that Kylo is so desperate to hear Hux come that he’s willing to rut against him fully clothed was like nothing Hux had ever experienced.</p><p>Hux was close and Kylo knew it. Kylo littered his neck with more kisses, urging Hux as he continued to buck against him. “Come on baby, let me hear you come nice and loud for me,” Kylo sounded delirious, grip tightening around Hux’s wrists almost painfully.</p><p>Hux felt the heat coil in his belly, his breath ragged as his face contorted in pleasure, trying to focus his eyes on the way Kylo’s hips rolled against his own. “I’m gonna come, I’m- “was all Hux could say before he let out a guttural moan, body tensing as his legs twitched uncontrollably around Kylo’s hips.</p><p>Kylo looked up at Hux as if he had just won the ultimate prize. “Fuck yes, look at you. You’re coming so hard for me, baby,” Kylo says and his voice sounds so deep it almost sounds like a growl. His words make Hux writhe in his arms.</p><p>Hux doesn’t know how long his orgasm was but it felt eternal. He’s still whimpering quietly as Kylo lets him down gradually, guiding him to his knees gently before standing upright again. Hux is vaguely aware of Kylo untying the string on the waistband on his pants, lowering it to free his own cock, offering it to Hux with wild eyes.</p><p>“Be good and get me nice and wet,” Kylo pants as he looks down at Hux, watching intently as Hux took tentative little licks, wetting it considerably until Kylo’s length is properly covered in a sheen of saliva.</p><p>Kylo pulls away from Hux’s mouth, replacing the warm heat with his own hand as he strokes himself roughly, never pulling his eyes away from Hux. “Look up at me, baby. I need to see your eyes. Fuck yes like that,” Kylo’s head falls back as his arm picks up its pace. “Can I come on your face?”</p><p>Hux nods enthusiastically, looking up at Kylo through his eyelashes as if the offering of Kylo’s come was the only thing that mattered in the world. Hux trails his hands over Kylo’s thighs, feeling the power in his muscles and imagining just how hard they would drive his cock into Hux. The thought is so filthy and shameless, and it only makes Hux open his mouth wider as he continues to stare up at him.</p><p>Kylo slammed his free hand onto the wall, grunting loudly as he came, each stroke wringing more of his release all over Hux’s freckled face.</p><p>Hux knows he’s a mess. He knows there’s come in one eye and surely some when up his nose, but he doesn’t care. He’s too blissed out to find anything to be embarrassed about right now as he slumps against the wall behind him. Kylo looks like he’s about to pass out, head falling forward as he tries to stand without leaning on the wall but fails.</p><p>“I’ve never come that hard,” Kylo confessed, sounding a bit overcome as he opened his eyes to look at Hux. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of Hux covered in his release, green eyes still looking up at him attentively. Kylo reached up and over to the back of his shirt, pulling it off before tilting Hux’s chin up to begin cleaning his face up for him.</p><p>Hux was too busy basking in the afterglow to protest, letting Kylo clean him gently, letting him tilt his head this way and that as he wiped away the mess he made. Hux is shocked to feel Kylo’s lips kissing his chin and the side of his mouth before capturing his mouth in a kiss so slow and deep, the intensity of it made Hux dizzier than what he already was.</p><p>Hux’s shorts began to feel uncomfortable, cooling bodily fluids were never fun. “Do you have some pants I could borrow?”</p><p>Kylo gives him a lazy smile, standing upright as he guided Hux back up. The feeling is worse as he begins to move and Kylo rushes upstairs to find something that won’t fall off Hux’s narrow hips. An old pair of sweats from high school will do for now.</p><p>“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Kylo sits on the couch, watching Hux step out of the bathroom he used to clean up.</p><p>Hux smiles in a way that he does when he doesn’t know how to take a compliment. “You’re just saying that because you just came.” He tried to placate his hair to the way it was before to no avail.</p><p>“I wouldn’t lie about that,” Kylo’s voice sounded far away, as if he had an epiphany that he wasn’t ready to receive. “The way you looked, the way you sounded…”</p><p>Hux squirmed in his seat as he sat down across from him, trying not to let the power of hearing Kylo talk about him like he was the best he’s ever had get to his head. An awkward silence fell over them as Hux contemplated what to do next. Does he stay and wait for Kylo to come down from his high before kicking him out? Or does he head home and wait for whenever Kylo wants to do that again?</p><p>“You don’t have to go,” Kylo tells him, letting out a huff of laughter as Hux gives him a funny look. “You’re easy to read. Plus, I really do need help with packing all the shit my parents left in one of the rooms upstairs.”</p><p>That confused Hux, kicking him out of his stupor. “Your parents are the Solo’s?” Hux remembered them clearly; a tiny woman who was kind but intimidating, especially when she spoke to his father years ago and her ‘scoundrel’ of a husband, as she would say. Mr. Solo spent every day of their time here out fishing on his boat because he hated how snobby everyone was here.</p><p>Hux liked them a lot. He always wondered what happened to them.</p><p>“You know them?” Kylo sounded equally as shocked, eyes softening considerably as he lifted his head up to focus on Hux.</p><p>“Yes. Well, not on a personal level. But they used to spend a lot of summers here, right?” Hux mumbled. Was it normal to have this kind of conversation after your neighbor came on your face?</p><p>“Yeah, they did. Then my dad convinced my mom to buy a ranch in the middle of bumfuck Montana and haven’t been back since,” Kylo said as he stood, gesturing to Hux to follow him upstairs.</p><p>It was odd, sorting through old records and CD’s left behind by Kylo’s parents. Even more odd as Hux smelled like sex, neck covered in red marks that Kylo proudly left on him. But all self-conscious thoughts flew out the window when Kylo pressed himself against Hux’s back, that glorious mouth latching onto his shoulder.</p><p>Hux suddenly didn’t mind helping Kylo in whatever useless tasks he needed help with.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux couldn’t believe what his summer was looking like a month after meeting Kylo.</p><p>Hux’s parents were never home, which gave him all the time he needed to be at Kylo’s place. Whether it was a late breakfast where Hux and Kylo argued over who the best band in the last decade while they ate pancakes or Hux bent over the very same kitchen table later that night, Kylo’s tongue deep in his ass as he gave him a hands-on lesson about rimming and how to do it properly.</p><p>There was something about Kylo that made Hux feel seen, a feeling so rare as he normally faded into obscurity whenever he was around other people. Kylo asked him what music Hux liked and what bands he should check out. He asked what movies made him rage because of how poorly they were adapted and several times Kylo got a front row seat to Hux animatedly pointing out every detail to support his arguments. Kylo asked questions and listened intently as Hux answered, asking more questions that no one ever bothered to make.</p><p>Kylo watched amused as young girl tried to flirt with Hux at the bookstore one day, snorting loudly as Hux tried to rebuff her advances in the sweetest way possible.  A minute later, Kylo muffled Hux’s cries with a large hand over that same sweet mouth as he jerked him off in the restroom when Hux finally managed to get away from her.</p><p>Kylo never fucked him, although there were times when Hux could tell Kylo was holding back considerably. The more time they spent together, the harder Kylo fought each time he had Hux in his grasp.</p><p>Hux never mentioned it and Kylo never brought it up.</p><p> No point ruining what they had.</p><p>If it was anything at all…</p>
<hr/><p>Hux hurriedly made his way out the door, forcing himself not to run to Kylo’s house because how embarrassing would that be?</p><p>Today would be no different from their routine, Hux supposed. Parents gone and house empty, Hux made his way across the lawn to Kylo’s house, wondering what Kylo had been up to the night before when he told Hux he wasn’t able to hang out.</p><p>Hux froze as he saw a man who wasn’t Kylo exit the from Kylo’s home. Any excitement he had felt slipped away as he took in the state the other man was in. The stranger was wearing the same clothes he wore the night before, the wrinkled fabric giving away the fact that they were most probably strewn all over Kylo’s white carpeted room. Hux stood frozen as he saw the man get into his vehicle, hating the way he glared at the car as it drove and getting lost in the bustle of traffic.</p><p>Blind furry and jealousy overtook Hux in a way he had never experienced before, hands clenching at his sides as he wanted to punch something, <em>someone</em>.</p><p>Hux tried to school his features unto something that resembled indifference when he realized Kylo was standing on his front patio, too focused on his anger to hear the sliding door open loudly when he stepped out. Kylo, for the first time since Hux met him, looked nervous as he caught Hux watching the trajectory the unnamed man took as he drove away. Kylo opened his mouth to say something but Hux saved him from embarrassing himself, turning back sharply to walk back inside the house.</p><p>Kylo texted him all day but Hux couldn’t bring himself to respond.</p><p>Why did it bother him? It wasn’t like they were together.</p><p>Kylo never insinuated he wanted anything more than a warm mouth to fuck. Hux just was being needy and annoying.</p><p>Hux would just deal with it. He could do it.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux couldn’t deal with it.</p><p>His dreams overpowered his desire to stay away, dreaming of strong hands pulling and leaving bruises on his skin as plump lips whispered filthy words that only made Hux cry for more. Hux hated the fire Kylo started in him, hated that he was the only one who could put it out.</p><p>Hux tried to not overthink about their unspoken arrangement, if that’s what it could be called. He tries to focus on anything but the pictures Kylo uploaded to his social media, the way he’s always surrounded by attractive people with the biggest smiles. It was like no one could resist the gravitational pull Kylo had, and the thought made Hux feel foolish.</p><p>Of all the people Kylo could be with, why would he ever choose Hux?</p><p>Kylo texted him anytime he could, calling him once but remembered how Hux mentioned how much he hated talking on the phone because he didn’t call again.</p><p>Hux was too hurt to care at first. He watched as Kylo went for runs, hiding behind his curtains as Kylo looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of the redhead in his room.</p><p>Hux wanted to know why. Was it him? Was it Kylo?</p><p>Hux wanted to know but his pride stopped him from reaching out. He didn’t need an explanation.</p><p>He could just move on and forget about it all.</p>
<hr/><p>Three days.</p><p>Hux lasted three days when his resolve to stay away finally broke, the sadness he felt slowly morphed into anger. And rightfully so.</p><p>Kylo wasn’t going to do this with Hux and not have to deal with the consequences of his actions. He may be older than Hux, but that didn’t mean he was going to get away from being held accountable.</p><p>Hux made sure to check if Kylo was home, noticing vaguely that Kylo had refrained from going out at night the last week or so. His car was parked in the same spot he always had it at, ignoring the fact that it hadn’t been moved in days.  </p><p>It took a lot of courage for Hux to leave his house, but soon he found himself walking along the gravel of Kylo’s driveway, stepping onto the cement that lead to the side door of Kylo’s house. Lifting the corner of the black door mat to retrieve the spare key Kylo had left for him, Hux unlocked the door with ease, letting himself in like he had so many times before.</p><p>There was a different type of anticipation settling into his chest, his heart beating wildly for a reason that did not include orgasms like he was used to. Hux stepped slowly into the hallway, closing the door behind him quietly but thankful Kylo had music playing throughout the house.</p><p>Kylo stood in the middle of kitchen with his back facing Hux, hair wet and dripping rivulets down the middle of his shirtless back and into the soft pair of sweatpants he wore. He was preoccupied with scooping ice cream into a small bowl as he moved his head to the best of the song. <em>Ice cream is his comfort food</em>, Hux thought as he watched.</p><p>Hux stood quietly by the bookshelf Kylo held him against the first time he came over, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Kylo’s back. It took the dark-haired man a full five minutes before he turned around, his entire body jolting as he dropped his spoon and barely managing to catch the bowl as fell out of his hands before he managed to catch it out of mid air.</p><p>“What the FUCK! Hux,” Kylo yelled as he dropped the bowl on the counter, smoothing a hand over his forehead and then into his hair. “What the fuck are you doing?! I could’ve hurt you!”</p><p>Hux snorted but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Hurt me with what? A spoon? A bowl of ice cream?”</p><p>“Yes, with a spoon! I-don’t you ever do something like this again!” Kylo yelled, breathing heavily as he clenched his fists at his sides.</p><p>“I just want to know why you did it,” Hux says, unflinching at Kylo’s tirade.</p><p>Kylo is so expressive, it’s almost comical. Every emotion plays across his face in a flash, mouth opening as if he was going to argue but closing it just as quickly when he realized it would be useless.</p><p>“I can’t- It’s not what it looked like,” Kylo says lamely, giving Hux a soft look as he stood still.</p><p>“You’re such a terrible liar,” Hux grits out through clenched teeth, “I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>“What? Say what?” Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Kylo’s words only fuels Hux’s anger. “You had your fun and now you’re just- just fucking other people when you didn’t even fuck ME!” Hux practically screams, chest rising as he breathes deeply.</p><p>Kylo has the decency to look like he’d been slapped. He shakes his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly before running both hands over his face. “Hux, that’s not what’s happening- “</p><p>“Oh, please don’t tell me I’m stupid and misinterpretating the situation,” Hux’s laugh is harsh even to his own ears, a sound so unnatural coming from his mouth. He’s never spoken like this to anyone. Not even his father. “I’m not beautiful or hot and I’ll never be up to your standards, but I thought we- “Hux couldn’t even finish, looking down dejectedly.</p><p>Kylo had hung his head as he listened to Hux, eyes closed as he rested his hands on his hips. “That’s not the reason- “</p><p>“Then why? What did I do?” Hux’s voice broke. “I thought you liked me. Is it because I’m skinny? I know I don’t look like the man you brought home, but I thought maybe you liked me because of who I was and not- “</p><p>“I didn’t fuck you because if I did, I would fall in love with you,” Kylo blurted out suddenly, cutting Hux off unexpectedly. He looked almost as shocked as Hux did, staring wide eyed at the red head as they stood frozen on the spot, as if he hadn’t expected to say it but did anyway.</p><p>Hux’s face scrunched up as he slowly processed his words. Kylo’s looked like he wanted to elaborate or dispel what he had just said but only managed to open his mouth without making any noise, hands reaching out before letting them fall to his side again.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Hux whispered ever so quietly, looking down at his shoes, focusing on the old shoelaces as he heard a ringing in his ears. “You fucked someone else. You had me and yet you went and looked for someone else.”</p><p>Hux heard Kylo sigh loudly, missing the way Kylo leaned both hands on the cold, marble countertop. “Hux, I’m a shitty person,” Kylo shook his head as he spoke. “The more I got to know you, the more I wanted you for myself and that…that has never happened. With anyone. I’ve never wanted someone as badly as I want you.”</p><p>“But the man that was here – “</p><p>Kylo turned to face Hux finally. “I don’t even know his name, Hux. I brought him home because I wanted to get you out of my fucking head and…” Kylo panted as he ran his hands through his hair again. “All I could think about was you. The way you sound and the way you look at me, he didn’t even come close to what you do to me.”</p><p>Hux regarded Kylo with a wary look. “That’s not what normal people do when they realize they like someone.”</p><p>Kylo snorted, deprecatingly and lacking any amusement. “I told you I was a shitty person. Believe me when I say that nothing about you or your appearance is the reason for my actions.”</p><p>“Obviously there was if you didn’t want me in your bed,” Hux said before he could stop himself, not caring if he was pouting and that his eyes were starting to sting uncomfortably.</p><p>Hux blamed his moment of weakness on the fact that he was trying to steady his breathing, trying to stop himself from letting the tears fall from his eyes because the last thing he needed was for Kylo to see him fucking cry about this. He was too distracted to pay attention as Kylo stepped into his peripheral vision, noticing his feet first as they came into view.</p><p>Hux’s head shot up so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, coming face to face with Kylo as the other man stood close. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…why would you think you weren’t attractive enough for me?” Kylo asked suddenly, Hux’s earlier words hitting him too late.</p><p>“Look at me,” Hux shrugged, eye cast down again as Kylo’s gaze held too much intensity for him to take at the moment.</p><p>For the second time that night, Kylo’s face said more than he wanted to admit. His eyebrows knit together as his eyes flickered over Hux’s face, searching intently as he tried to figure out what Hux was referring to. Fingers grazed against Hux’s temple down to his cheek, slow and tentative, as if they were touching him for the very first time.</p><p>Kylo’s gentle fingers moved down Hux’s arm, his large hand enveloping Hux’s slender one as he laces their fingers together. “No. You need to look at yourself.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Kylo tugged on his hand to guide him upstairs, hoping Hux would ignore the mess there as he’d not expected to do this tonight. Kylo kissed Hux as he led him into the bedroom, feeling his heart ache when Hux didn’t react.</p><p>“Please, Hux. I didn’t want to hurt you. I felt like shit this whole week and I was just,” Kylo breathed out as they stood by the doorway on his room. Hux couldn’t help noticing the way Kylo’s hands shook as he held his face in his large hands.</p><p>Hux said he only wanted to talk, but he missed Kylo so much. Missed the way he smelled and the way his skin felt too hot against his. He missed the jokes that were too clever for his own good and the way Kylo kissed him like his life depended on it after Hux managed to win an argument they stubbornly wouldn’t let go until someone was proven to be right.</p><p>Hux let Kylo take what he wanted, let him kiss his mouth and his neck as he was guided into the room and onto the bed slowly, a gentle had holding the back of his head to avoid breaking the kiss that felt like the only thing that mattered in this very moment. Hux touched the warm, soft skin above him, drinking in the small gasps Kylo let out when Hux’s fingertips grazed his sensitive nipples. Only when Kylo ground his hips hard against Hux did they pull away, open mouthed and moaning as they stared at each other.</p><p>“You really don’t know how perfect you are,” Kylo panted, damp hair falling over his eyes.</p><p>Hux didn’t really, but Kylo’s tone left no room for arguments as Kylo began to undress him quickly. Hux was reminded how skinny he was when Kylo simply pulled his bottom up shirt over his head easily, tugging his jeans off without undoing the buttons. Hux realized this was the first time he was completely naked in front of Kylo, his hands coming up to cover himself automatically, staring up at the ceiling to avoid seeing the disappointment on Kylo’s face.</p><p>Hux jolted as he felt Kylo place wet kisses on his hip bone, over his belly and over to lick along where his ribcage protruded out slightly thanks to his position. Eyes falling shut, Hux slowly moved his hands out of Kylo’s way as he slid up his body, bravely looking down to see Kylo’s big brown eyes looking at him intently.</p><p>“You’re going to watch yourself the entire time, do you understand?” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s skin. He knew Hux was listening, but he liked the way his eyes fought to stay open as he processed his words.</p><p>Hux couldn’t speak even if he wanted to when Kylo guided him onto his knees, naked and exposed, skin breaking out in goosebumps as the cold air hit his slightly sweaty skin. He didn’t know what exactly Kylo had in mind as he watched the other man lay on the bed, legs hanging off the bed as his head lay in-between Hux’s parted legs.</p><p>Although Kylo’s face was upside down, his grin was no less enticing. “Look in the mirror, Hux. Don’t even think about looking away.” That’s all Kylo said before he guided Hux to kneel over his face, his warm mouth ghosting over Hux’s entrance as he felt strong fingers spread him open.</p><p>With a gasp, Hux looked up and was met with his own reflection in a mirror that sat perfectly in front of him. He had no time to object to this as Kylo’s tongue began to swirl around his hole, making Hux moan sinfully as he watched his teeth bite his own lip at the sensation. Kylo ate him out like his life depended on it, grunting against Hux as a hand griped and spread him open, as another hand ran up the curve of Hux’s back to feel him arch above him.</p><p>Hux’s red hair fell onto his forehead as he balanced himself on Kylo’s toned stomach, watching with lidded eyes as he spread his legs wider for the man underneath because he wasn’t close enough. Hux’s hands slipped when Kylo surged upwards to get his tongue and a thick finger into him and Hux suddenly aware that Kylo still wore his sweatpants. He didn’t care how needy he looked as he tugged the garment off of Kylo’s hips, watching the way his abdomen moved as he rotated his hips to help Hux undress him.</p><p>They didn’t know how long they went for, but Hux began to beg for Kylo to fuck him, keening as he felt his own cock leak precome over Kylo’s chest. Kylo, giving Hux’s hole one final lick, slide out from under him.</p><p>Hux was settling down on his side when Kylo tutted at him. “Kneel, baby. I said I wanted you to watch yourself. You’re going to watch when I fuck you.”</p><p>Hux whimpered but did as Kylo told him to. Kylo slicked himself up before kneeling behind Hux, large slicked fingers making sure he was spread open enough for him as he prepped him with the remnants of his saliva and the lube he poured generously over his fingers.</p><p>Hux could hear himself panting, not knowing what to do with his hands as he felt the head of Kylo’s cock slide into him. It’s not that he was a virgin, it was the fact that he’d never had someone as big as Kylo. Kylo, for his part held him tightly, one strong arm wrapping around his waist as the other held him open, moaning onto his shoulder as he slide in slowly.</p><p>Hux’s head lolled back when he was perfectly seated on Kylo’s big thighs, feeling them tremble slightly as Kylo held himself still. Kylo remined him to open his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. Hux looked at himself in the mirror and he let out a moan at the sight. Kylo was enormous behind him, arms wrapping around securely as his hands covered the majority of his chest, making him look smaller as he crowded over Hux.</p><p>“Look at you, baby. You’re so perfect like this,” Kylo breathed into his ear, “I can’t believe I waited this long. I could’ve had you like this so long ago. You feel so good around me.”</p><p>Whether it was the deep low rumble of Kylo’s voice or his actual words, Hux reacted by grinding down on Kylo’s cock, hands gripping at the thighs underneath him with the sheer need to feel him deeper. Hux watched Kylo intently, watched as his mouth fell open at the movement, a shiver wrecking through Hux when he realized that it was because of <em>him</em>.</p><p>Kylo’s pace was slow, deep strokes that make Hux’s mind go blank as he keened desperately at the gentle rhythm. Kylo spoke quietly into his ear, telling him how gorgeous his body was, how he dreams of his green eyes every night. The more he speaks, the faster his hips move and soon enough he’s fucking into Hux with a brutal pace.</p><p>The mirror if forgotten as Kylo cradles Hux’s face so he’s looking up at him awkwardly, telling him he wants to see his face as he fucks him. The kiss is equally as rough but Hux manages to moan into it as Kylo’s grip holds his head steady.</p><p>“Arch you back a little,” Kylo urges in between kisses. Hux obeys and suddenly feels like he’s lost all control of his body as he lets out a guttural moan, eyes barely focusing on Kylo. “That’s it, baby. You feel that, don’t you? I fucking love seeing you like this. Fuck, keep looking at me.”</p><p>Not like Hux has any choice considering Kylo had him held safely in his arms. But Hux’s face contorts almost painfully as he feels Kylo’s cock continuously hit his prostate, every single thrust striking it perfectly. Kylo’s hand is suddenly on Hux’s cock, expertly twisting around the head in time to the breathy moans falling from Hux’s mouth. His release hits him so hard, Hux entire body arches into Kylo’s grip as he screams, body twitching uncontrollably.</p><p>Hux is vaguely aware of the fact that the hand that was jerking him off was now back on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Kylo was coming undone before his eyes.</p><p>It was truly beautiful to watch. Kylo’s eyes were dark, too dark even in the low light of the room. Hux noticed an enticing sheen of sweat over his face, making the hair around his temple stick there. Kylo barred his teeth as he took hitching breaths, hips losing any resemblance of rhythm they had before. As he came, Kylo gripped Hux’s hair painfully tight, grunting loudly into Hux’s mouth. He was beautiful and powerful and made Hux feel like he was the most enticing thing in the world.</p><p>Kylo refused to let him go, moving his hips minutely and feeling his come slip out onto the comforter below them. It was filthy. It was enticing.</p><p>Hux twitched as Kylo cleaned him up, carefully placing the lightest kisses on his flushed skin, tracing freckles with his fingers and the sensation made Hux squirm deliciously. Hux whined as he reached for Kylo, needing him close as his hands tugged Kylo down to lay next to him.</p><p>They laid together quietly, the sound of the ceiling fan spinning away lulling Hux asleep.</p><p>“I’m serious about what I said,” Kylo mumbled onto Hux’s shoulder. “I’m falling in love with you.”</p><p>Hux couldn’t see Kylo’s face and he was glad Kylo couldn’t see his. He took a deep breath before saying, “What if…I’m already there?”</p><p>Kylo’s wandering hand stilled on Hux’s stomach, and for a moment Hux felt like he messed it all up. Again. But Kylo didn’t pull away nor did he kick Hux out. Instead, Kylo’s arms tightened around him possessively, squeezing so tightly it almost took Hux’s breath away.</p><p>“I don’t deserve it,” Kylo nuzzled his neck affectionately, “But I can’t tell you not to when I’m falling hard for you as we speak. Unless you want me to buy you a book on how to stop it then that’s a whole different story.”</p><p>Hux laughed despite himself, feeling all the anxiety leave his body as he turned to face Kylo, locking their lips together as he smiled happily. Kylo always managed to make the strangest moments less awkward. Hux hated him for being so talented at that.</p><p>Hux didn’t know how it would work out when the time came to go back home, he didn’t know if Kylo was right about him falling in love with Hux. But in this very moment, as Kylo’s fingers touched and memorized every curve and line of Hux’s body, Hux couldn’t bring himself to worry about it now.</p><p>And for the first time since he started visiting the family beach house, Hux realized this was the first time he felt truly happy here.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading! I feel like this shouldn't end here but we'll see ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Follow me on <a href="https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut">Twitter</a>!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>